tattered_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyrnhau
Kyrnhau is a nation/region within the Slivers, based loosely on Wales. Geography It's made up of a portion of the Southern Sliver that is Albion, a very hilly and rough region, as well as a large concentration of islands, the space between which is actually shallow enough that, during low tide, it is possible for men to move between some of them in about waist-deep water, and quite impossible for all but the shallowest of drafted ships to traverse except at high tide. Politics and War Since time immemorial, Kyrnhau has been fractious and divided. Each island village skirmished with its neighbors, peace was a myth that never lasted, and treachery abounded between them as they struggled over scarce resources. The mainland segment was united, but even so it lacked the power to really tame that chaotic mess of island villages and forts, it could demand their token fealty, but it could never really control them. The Albish had made some headway into trying to claim Kyrnhau for their own, but if they ever managed to seize the mainland, the King and his men would flee to the islands, where they could hold out indefinitely and peck at the occupiers until they had no choice but to retreat. Conquest It was the Krajini who conquered Kyrnhau, in a fit of cosmic irony, by going about it backwards. At the time, the newly formed "Krajina" was essentially a puppet state of Clachland, installed to keep Albion weak and resentful, but incapable of projecting power outwards. Clachland was free to dominate trade, and the Albish were left to rot under Osterbijan rule. The Krajini host, organized with Clachish support under the premise of doing battle with the very same "True King" of Albion who will be spoken of at length tomorrow, instead invaded Kyrnhau's archipelago by sea. The Kyrnish, disunited and always resentful of each other, made no effort to alert the islands further in as they were seized. They had no desire to spare their neighbors the same fate they suffered. They owed "fealty" only to the King, but even then that only really meant that they would put him up for a few months if they had to. As the Archipelago was devoured from behind in silence, a second army struck Kyrnhau's capital. Playing true to form, the King fled to the sea, only to find that the Krajini had already subjugated most of his supporters. He was forced to capitulate, and Kyrnhau's mainland was usurped into the Krajina. The Islands, as usual, were eventually able to harry the invaders until they were forced to leave, but the goal had never been to control the islands, but instead to seize the rest of the mainland. This was the political coup that, much to Clachish dismay, gave Krajina the resources it needed to pursue the great war that so devastated the Slivers. These days, the Kyrnish mainland is a well entrenched part of the Krajina, but the Kyrnish Isles are still as unruly and uncontrolled as ever. While there are some royalist movements attempting to re-install the True King of Kyrnhau, it seems unlikely that they will succeed without help. Category:Countries Category:Krajina Category:The Slivers